Legends of Skyrim: The Beginning
by AtticusLegend
Summary: In this first installment of Legends of Skyrim, a young man named Atreyu is dispatched by the Jarl of Whiterun to seek out the long gone Dragonborn. But what begins as a simple errand turns into the adventure of a lifetime as his journey begins. Things become complicated when the Dragonborn is found dead and a mysterious red headed woman joins the group who claims to have a fix.


Legends of Skyrim: The Beginning

By:AtticusLegend

Author's Note: Hey everybody, so before I start this I just want to come out and say that a lot of the content included in this story will also include extra contents from mods I have used in the past in the game. I will not list them all but if you happen to notice them just know that they are being used creatively and to add variety to an already awesome story and game. There are a few that will stand out more than others, as always let me know what you think about the story so far I really appreciate the feedback!

~AtticusLegend

Chapter One: Execution

Atreyu was unsure whether he should feel sorry for himself or hold his head high, he struggled with that thought as he reflected upon his past life. Surrounded now by Skyrim's "Criminals" or so they had been labeled, he took in their dirt covered faces, their upside down smiles, and saggy eyes. They looked like hell, he wasn't sure what he looked like but it couldn't have been much better because he seemed to attract a lot of attention. Their stares penetrating through him like daggers and arrows as he shifted his gaze away.

"By the gods, you're just a child!" The man across from him blurted out.

Atreyu thought about snapping back, lashing out, wrapping his chains around the man's throat and crushing his spine, but instead he muttered, "I'm not a child, I'm nineteen."

"Quiet back there!" The guard holding the reigns of the horse yelled back to them as the small convoy pressed onward down the pass. The snow was finally letting up as they sank into the valley approaching Whiterun where they were each to be publicly executed for their crimes.

It had only been two days since Atreyu broke into the Bard's College in Solitude in search of a prized lute located in the West Wing, to put it simply, or as simply as Atreyu would put it to anyone. During the chase Atreyu managed to cause thousands of coin in damage and a guard fell to his death chasing him across the rooftops. As the charges piled up Atreyu felt the guard would show mercy if he turned himself in, unfortunately he was wrong, there was no leniency for someone who directly or indirectly kills a guard. Well, there's no leniency if you have the gold to pay, but Atreyu wasn't rich, orphans never tend to be very rich anyways. A crowd began to gather as the small convoy finally reached its destination pulling to a stop just outside the great walls of Whiterun next to the overhanging bridge just before the city entrance.

As Atreyu was pulled from the carriage to join the other prisoners along the roadside, Atreyu peered up to see four neatly knotted ropes hanging above the bridge pathway.

"So, we're to be put on display? How righteous…" Atreyu commented as he caught a glimpse of a young redhead dipping into the crowd from the gates of Whiterun.

"Makes you wonder," a young black haired man about his age started, "Are we the monsters?" The young man's eyes pierced Atreyu's, then he nodded at the crowd booing the clan of prisoners, "Or are they?"

Atreyu grunted, as much as he hated to admit it, the small scuffled up group of prisoners looked a lot less threatening than the ever gathering crowd around them.

"The uh, the name's Cales," the imperial man told him.

Atreyu looked away obviously annoyed watching the crowd, searching for any familiar faces.

"No offense, but this is the part where you tell me your name." Cales suggested.

Atreyu sighed a little before speaking, "Atreyu, though it doesn't matter because in about ten minutes we'll be dead."

"Well then, Atreyu, tell me, why are you here? What're you in for?" The young man asked.

Atreyu didn't see the harm in opening up to his new acquaintance especially since it would be his last one.

"I indirectly killed a city guard," Atreyu groaned.

"Damn, well you got me beat," Cales told him.

"Why, what did you do?" Atreyu asked, not sure if he cared at all.

"Stole a few oranges," Cales chuckled.

Atreyu looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Cales shrugged at him, "Guys gotta eat…"

Atreyu couldn't help but smirk a little despite their current situation, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing I just, I thought they would take mercy on me because mine was an accident. But I guess they'll kill you if you steal oranges too."

"Well, that depends; if you have the gold for your fines then you can take whatever you please in Skyrim." Cales chuckled as the guard randomly selected four prisoners as the Jarl arrived from the Whiterun gates to spectate the execution.

"You Imperial! Do you find something funny?" One of the guardsmen approached the duo.

"Whoa no sir, just enjoying the view before I die." Cales told him.

"Well since you're enjoying the view so much then you should go next so you can see the view from up on the bridge." The guardsmen prodded.

Cales's head sank a little, as the prisoners were read their rights and the ropes tightened around their necks.

"Hey there Guard, can I go next do you think? Or do you guys just not take requests?" Atreyu asked him as the guard turned to draw his sword. Just behind the guard several archers drew their arrows to cover him.

"Archers HOLD YOUR ARROWS!" The Jarl's voice boomed over the chattering crowd. "What is this now?"

"No offense Mr. Jarl of Whiterun, but your guardsmen here is a real asshole." Atreyu yelled across the courtyard.

"That's quite a thing to say my boy, with so many arrows drawn at your chest." The Jarl stated as he started down the wooden bridge above them.

"Well I don't have much to live for so, you know whatever…" Atreyu shrugged.

"Well you're a real cocky one, usually prisoners kiss up to me hoping that it will grant them some kind of second chance."

"Whoa, you read me all wrong, no I would never kiss someone's ass, especially in the face of death, no. You see I just want to go next with my friend here and I just wanted to file a complaint." Atreyu commented as he stepped forward out of formation.

"Oh I see, well lets try this instead, guardsmen, cut him down where he stands." Just as the order had been given there was a distant roar, normally Atreyu would identify it as a mammoth or giant. But this was different; it shook the ground with such ferocity and sent chills down his spine.

Just then a screaming hysterical woman came running from the stables; the guards joined her side helping her towards the Jarl as he listened to her plea.

"Please you must listen; a dragon has attacked my fields to the South I need help my family's in danger!" She fell to her knees in a plea for help.

"Sir your orders?" A young black haired Imperial asked the Jarl.

"Right, gather a squad get them to her farm secure it at all costs, Lydia stay by my side." He told her as he turned back towards the prisoners.

"What of the prisoners Sir?" A Gaurdsmen asked.

"Continue with the execution," The Jarl returned to the frenzied woman and Lydia to discuss their next move.

As Atreyu and Cales were led to the ropes above the Whiterun Bridge, an idea popped into Atreyu's head, maybe he didn't have to die after all?

"Excuse me Sir! Mr. Jarl of Whiterun!" Atreyu yelled from the bridge as a rope was placed around his neck.

"Please excuse me for a moment ladies," The Jarl whispered as he turned to glance back at Atreyu and Cales. "What could it possibly be prisoner?" He yelled in anger, "I am dealing with a crisis!"

"Right, which is why you need the best of the best!" Atreyu yelled, normally Atreyu wouldn't yell this loud, but he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by.

The Jarl rolled his eyes and returned to the women, "Damn it! I wasn't talking about me."

"Look, he doesn't care Atreyu this is it lets just die with dignity." Cales accepted his fate.

"I can get you the Dragonborn!" Atreyu yelled from the bridge. The Jarl froze suddenly at the familiar name, _Dragonborn. _

The Jarl held up one hand in protest, the guards stopping the execution suddenly moments away from pulling the lever to drop them. The citizens below gasping in anticipation, as Atreyu spoke again.

"Let me go and I will return with Dragonborn."

"I really hope you know what you're doing here Atreyu," Cales whispered.

"Shut up," Atreyu whispered back.

"What do you know of the Dragonborn, Prisoner?"

"I know his location, I have an item of his I have been instructed to carry to him."

"You're no courier boy; you're a thief, a murderer."

Atreyu held up his right index finger still in chains, "Now that my friend is debatable!"

"The guards here know what I was carrying, a dagger, it doesn't look like much, but its made specifically for Dragonborn, allows the user to harness the Dragon's power into a single blade." There was silence amongst his audience, "Pretty neat huh?"

"Wow I really hope you're not lying…" Cales began.

"How do I know you didn't steal this weapon from the Dragonborn?" The Jarl asked curiously.

"Are you serious? Steal from the Dragonborn? Come on, Do I look like I could steal from the legendary warrior himself? You flatter me too much."

The Jarl seemed to think for a moment, "Why must you deliver this to him?"

"Good question," Atreyu stopped to think for a second, "That's why I'm delivering it though, he never came to pick it up, its simple really, I deliver I return with proof and get paid."

"Why not just let us find him, why tell us at all?" The Jarl asked.

"No way, this is my ticket out, I supposedly get one of your guards killed, I help you defend your kingdom from a scary dragon and you pardon me, end of story." Atreyu couldn't believe he had to spell it out for him.

The Jarl turned to Lydia for a moment, they whispered for a few minutes before he turned back from the courtyard below.

"Very well, you will go on your quest to retrieve the Dragonborn, tell him of our troubles he shall be compelled to aid you. Just to make sure you live up to your end of the bargain my trusted ally Lydia will join you." The Jarl ordered.

"Very well, whatever gets me out of these chains faster." Atreyu agreed as the Guard undid his bindings and removed the rope, Atreyu left Cales's side and climbed the stone stairs to find Lydia who had his items from before he was arrested.

Atreyu turned to leave with Lydia just behind him, "Atreyu!"

Atreyu turned to see the Jarl eyeballing him, "Fail to return and I will find you again, I promise you that."

Before Atreyu could turn back around his eyes fell upon Cales as the guards continued to read his last sentence.

"Before I go Jarl I have one more request," There was an audible moan from Lydia behind him.

"Yes," the Jarl sighed.

"Could you perhaps find it in your heart to release this man with me on my quest?" Atreyu asked as he peered up at the defeated Cales.

"What did you say that man did?" The Jarl asked his guardsmen.

"Oh well he stole three oranges from the marketplace sir," the soldier replied.

"Alright, release him as well, let it be understood Atreyu, he is in your custody, he must return with you as well with the Dragonborn or I shall have both of your heads." The Jarl ordered.

Atreyu only nodded and awaited Cales to join him, "Alright do you need gear?"

"If you both need to we can stop by the Whiterun armory and get you weapons." Lydia suggested.

"No lets just get out of here before they decide to hang me anyway." Cales answered shaking as Atreyu led the way into the horizon, the sun spotting through the clouds as they began their journey to a destination of which only Atreyu truly knew.

…..

"Where do you suppose they're going Vilja?" Gretzel the fairy asked as Vilja stepped away from the crowd, brushing her red hair out of her green eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure, but one of them is bound to be able to help us." Vilja began as she followed the horizon after them.

"Should we ask them if we could tag along?" Gretzel suggested fluttering in her little cage strapped to Vilja's backpack.

"We know nothing about these men Gretzel, for now we should stick to the shadows and follow from afar. I want to see if any of this Dragonborn business is true." Vilja told the creature as they stuck to the brush and rocks after the trio into the sunset.


End file.
